Au creux du futur
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: Iris et Franziska ont toutes deux un passé lourd derrière elles, mais un avenir encore à conquérir, tout à changer. Pourront-elles le faire seules ou auront-elles besoin de certains... avocats pour les aider ? Phoenix/Iris, Hunter/Franziska


Auteure: Kyôkan-sama

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Capcom

Personnages principaux : Phoenix Wright, Iris, Franziska Von Karma, Benjamin Hunter (ou Miles Edgeworth)

Le petit jour.

Une silhouette apparut dans l'espace encore sombre d'une ville dont le nom nous est inconnu.

Iris était sortie.

Elle sourit à la vue de la lumière du soleil.

Après deux ans de prison ferme, pour complicité de meurtre, elle vivait enfin son premier jour de liberté.

Où irait-elle d'abord ? Se promener ? Manger enfin quelque chose de bon ? Prendre un petit déjeuner dans le café du coin ?

Ou bien rendre visite à sa mère adoptive, qui jamais n'avait cessé de croire en elle ?

Iris resta un moment plantée au milieu de la rue, ses pensées défilant dans sa tête en une vague fluide main incompréhensible.

Libre, elle était libre.

Et c'était décidé. Elle irait au temple Hazakura pour fêter avec sœur Bikini ce jour tant attendu, pour elles deux.

* * *

Drrrriiiiing !!

Une main fine aplatit avec violence le réveil tout neuf qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Les draps bleus azur se retirèrent, laissant place à un corps mince qui s'étira longuement avant de jeter un regard maussade sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Posant avec patience ses pieds sur le sol, Franziska Von Karma bailla sans aucune retenue et se leva.

Après tout, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle habitait…

Seule.

7h.

Franziska était de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs il était rare qu'en ce moment elle soit d'humeur potable.

Elle soignait cependant son air mauvais et sa suffisance insupportable. C'était une jeune femme qui en imposait.

Et elle le savait très bien.

Une musique retentit dans l'appartement. Elle chercha son téléphone fixe des yeux, mais il n'était pas sur le combiné.

Avec un juron monstrueux, elle se mit à courir en direction de la provenance de la sonnerie.

Elle trouva son téléphone, au milieu de sa corbeille à fruit.

Décidément, elle avait du être vraiment bourrée hier.

- Ouais ? Cracha-t-elle en guise de « Allô ».

- Franzy, c'est moi.

La jeune femme se prit le front d'une main en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Benjii, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Franzy ??

- Au moins autant de fois que je t'ai dit de m'appeler seulement « Benjamin » au lieu de « Benjamin Hunter ».

Franziska grogna mais ne riposta pas. C'était vrai.

- Bon, tu me veux quoi ?

- Je voulais déjà te demander si tu te sentais mieux qu'hier…

- … mal au crâne. J'ai fait quoi exactement ?

Petit silence, puis Benjamin Hunter reprit la parole, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Tu as vidé le saladier de punch sur ta tête, avant de monter sur une table en chantant le thème du Samouraï nickel, en fouettant d'un air très sexy tous les gens qui passaient à côté… je crois que tu as aussi essayé de rouler un palot à un réverbère, avant de vouloir « hiberner » dans la poubelle publique…

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris.

- Je voulais aussi savoir si tu avais pensé au cadeau.

- Le cadeau commun ???

- Oui. Tu es sensée l'acheter non ?

- Non. C'est Pearl qui s'en chargera. Je n'ai fait que donner un peu d'argent. A quelle heure doit-on y être ce soir ?

- 18h. Sœur Bikini a décidé que la fête commencerait à cette heure ci. Il faut que tout soit parfait pour la nouvelle Maîtresse, non ?

Franziska prit un air boudeur, se réjouissant du fait que Benjamin ne puisse pas le voir.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Benjamin Hunter, je jurerais que tu as un faible pour Maya Fey.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Franziska. C'est une gamine.

Bam, prend ça dans les dents.

Franziska von Karma baissa la tête en abaissant le combiné d'un air maussade.

- Ok, ce soir, dix huit heures. A plus, Hunter.

Clac.

Téléphone raccroché.

Elle se servit une tasse de café fumant nonchalamment, encore fourrée dans ses pensées maussade.

Peut être que le café détendrait quelque peu son esprit.

Qui lui avait dit cela, déjà ?

Un certain « Godot », si elle se souvenait bien.

Non. Elle se souvenait très bien.

* * *

Toc toc toc !

- Oui, qui est-ce ? Bienvenue au temple Hazaku… IRIS !!

Une petite bonne femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, pleurant de joie et de bonheur.

- Ma chérie ! Tu es revenue !

- Bonjour sœur Bikini. Je suis sortie il y a deux heures. Juste… le temps de prendre le train.

- Ma pauvre petite biche, tu dois être affamée ! Regarde comme tu es maigre. Viens, je vais te faire une pâtisserie ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ?

- Ils m'ont interdit le courrier, rappelez-vous. Les visites étaient contrôlées aussi.

Iris, malgré son ton un peu distant et triste, rayonnait intérieurement de bonheur.

Le temple était resté lui-même, après ses deux ans d'absence. Elle était enfin revenue chez elle, auprès de cette charmante petite femme qui la faisait tant rire.

- Comment allez-vous, sœur Bikini ?

- Oh, mais moi je vais bien voyons ! C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, pauvre petit chou ! Entre, entre !

Une délicieuse odeur d'encens envahit les poumons d'Iris. Cette odeur qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

L'odeur de sa maison, de sa famille.

- Rien n'a changé, ici.

Sœur Bikini lui tendit un bol fumant de chocolat chaud, tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de la petite table dans la salle du temple.

- Le temple restera toujours tel qu'il est, Iris. Jamais de mon vivant je ne ferai de modifications.

- C'est très bien ainsi.

Elle resta un moment perdue dans la contemplation du Magatama vert, au fond de la pièce. Tant de souvenirs…

- J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis une éternité. Qu'avez-vous fait durant mon absence ?

- Rien de nouveau par rapport aux habitudes… mis à part que nous avons une nouvelle habituée !

- Qui est-elle ?

- La nouvelle Maîtresse de chanelling kurain ! D'ailleurs, nous l'accueillons ce soir, pour fêter son anniversaire. Nous avons convié tous ses amis ! Et devine qui a préparé toute cette petite fête ?

- Je l'ignore… vous ?

Bikini éclata de rire.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! L'idée vient de son petit ami. Laurence Deauxnim !

Iris en serait tombée par terre si elle n'était déjà pas assise.

- Lui ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ?

- Un an, maintenant. Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle sortirait avec lui. Enfin… pas avec lui…

Elle but une gorgée de chocolat, qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle baissa subitement la tête, essayant de refouler la vague de souvenirs qui lui montaient en tête.

Maya Fey.

Benjamin Hunter.

Franziska Von Karma.

Pearl.

Dahlia.

Phoenix…

Feenie.

- Dites-moi, sœur Bikini… et Phoenix Wright ?

- Oh, lui ! Il accompagne toujours Maya et Pearly. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi adorable !

- Il viendra, ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Il ne manquerait jamais l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie !

- Je vois… et sinon, qui d'autre sera là ?

- Et bien… Benjamin Hunter, la mère fouettarde, l'inspecteur Négligé et sa petite amie, Pearly, Laurence bien sûr… et je crois bien que c'est tout.

Iris leva la tête, le rose aux joues. Bikini lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.

- Va vite poser tes affaires dans ta chambre ! Ce soir tu seras de la fête aussi ! Tu verras, certaines personnes ont beaucoup changé. Miss Fouet par exemple. Elle est toujours aussi fière, mais elle est plus gentille qu'avant. Je crois que c'est le Play Boy à jabot qui la rend plus gentille.

- Hein ? Quel « Play Boy à jabot » ?

- Ce jeune Hunter, là ! Quel garçon timide ! Je me demande quand il lui fera sa déclaration, celui-là !

Et Bikini ne cessa de parler. Iris l'écouta, d'une oreille seulement pourtant. Elle savait que la mère supérieure adorait les ragots, et elle les racontait toujours à la jeune femme. Pourtant, Iris avait la tête ailleurs. Le regard plongé dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud, elle songea au passé.

A cette affaire, celle pour laquelle elle avait gâché deux ans de sa vie en prison.

Cette affaire dans laquelle un homme de droiture avait perdu la vie pour avoir sauvé la sœur de la femme qu'il aimait tendrement.

Et encore une fois, sa sœur était impliquée.

Dahlia.


End file.
